Black Lace Panties
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: She wasn’t drunk, hadn’t had anything since last week on the date that never happened. She was definitely not high. So there was no reason, no logical reason for her to be knocking on House’s door at three in the morning. HUDDY SMUT.


**Black Lace Panties**

There was one thing Lisa knew at that moment. She was beyond insane.

Logic was completely gone. Logic died as soon as she bought the clothing she bore under her long, black coat. But still she knocked on his door.

She wasn't drunk, hadn't had anything since last week on the date that never happened. She was definitely not high. So there was no reason, no logical reason for her to be knocking on House's door at three in the morning.

The door opened and she walked in without a word. He followed her, expecting her to go to the couch, or the fridge. Instead she made her way to his bed.

She faced the door, propped on her knees, her eyes focused on his as he stared at her, confusion written on his face.

Slowly she undid the tie on the coat, and slipped it off, revealing matching black lace lingerie, complete with garter and fishnet stockings.

House drank in the image, not bothering to hide his interest. But when he didn't move Lisa walked to him.

She slowly stripped him of his clothing, not letting him touch her as she did and by the time she was finished, his manhood was presented impressively for her.

She walked him to the bed, and sat him down on the edge before climbing up and straddling his hips, propped up on her knees once more so that her breasts were in front of his face, and he could see her every breath. Her hands reached up and caressed his stubbled cheek, making him look her in the eye.

Her tongue poked out between her stunning red lips, and seductively captured his attention as her hands trailed down to his broad shoulders, and pushed him back so he was lying on the bed.

She crawled over him, and ran her hands down his chest, letting her manicured nails scratch him ever so slightly. They continued down, until all but her right index finger remained as it continued its journey, and travelled his length, flicking him at the tip. She smiled as his member throbbed and his body shivered.

Taking his hands, she placed them over his eyes before dismounting him, by swinging her leg up and her body around. Quietly she made her way behind him, onto the part of the bed he didn't occupy.

In his bed side draw she found what she wanted. Hand cuffs. She somehow managed to handcuff herself to the bed, her arms spread to the different sides of the bed. With a high-heeled foot, she caressed House's chest, leaving a red scratch from the pointed tip of her shoe.

House opened his eyes and turned around. She was in black, lacy, _sexy_, lingerie, handcuffed, in his bed. And she was ready for him to do what ever he wanted to her.

He pulled her moist panties down her legs in one motion, lifting one up and letting it wrap around his shoulder, the high-heel digging into his back, and the fishnets and panties pooling at her ankles, restrained around him in this position.

Without warning the thrust three fingers into her warm entrance and smirked as Lisa bit her bottom lip, taking a sharp intake of breath.

He removed his fingers, and gave her a short flick of his tongue to her clit. And so the torture began.

His warm breathe, teased her in a way that had her writhing. His oh-so-close nips, lips, and touches sent her panting for air. His stare had her hips bucking and her back arcing.

From her lower stomach, he crawled up her body, letting his teeth and stubble create a small friction. He un-clasped the front of her lace bra and let his stubbled scratch her erect nipple before his mouth latched on, and he let his tongue roll around the small bud, never touching properly, only ghosting over, his hand micking his action on her other breast.

Her head flew back and House saw his chance, releasing her breasts, causing Lisa to whimper at the loss of contact, he started on her neck, biting, sucking, and grazing his teeth over her pulse point. Kicking her shoes off, Cuddy then used her feet to remove her fishnets, garter and panties completely, wrapping her legs around House's waist, his hard manhood pressing into her abdomen.

When he got bored, House did the one thing he knew she didn't expect.

He kissed her. Claiming her lips with his, he kissed her, but kept it chaste to his standards. His lips moved in unison with hers, he bit and sucked but only when he let his tongue enter her mouth and battle hers did the last straw brake, and Lisa's building pleasure sky rocket.

Cumming with a deep throaty moan, Cuddy's leg-grip around his waist tightened and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Her orgasm had barely finished when he slammed his whole impressive length into her body, squeezing her nipple, biting her pulse point, and letting his index finger run a line on the back of her highly sensitive neck.

The sound she let out echoed around the room completely, and they thrust desperately, matching each movement, muscles spasming, heart's raising, blood pumping, pupils dilating.

With one thumb, House pressed into her clit. Hard.

She came crashing down; her inner muscles tightening so much House peaked and came, biting into Lisa's shoulder.

Panting, Lisa's legs loosened, and House rolled off her, landing awkwardly on her restrained arm.

They lay there on the bed, catching their breath for a long while. Until House took pity in her and undid the cuffs.

Lisa clasped her bra and walked steadily, picking up her coat and securing it around her. She stepped into her high-heels stepping over her fishnets and garter as she ran a hand through her mussed hair.

She left promptly, leaving a gaping House with her black lace panties.

**End.**

**There will be no updates to this story.  
**


End file.
